Golden Age Luke Ocean
Personality Luke has always been upbeat and enthusiastic about everything. On top of that, he is easily excited and impressed, sometimes even too excited. However, he always wants everything to go his way and will go to great lengths to make sure that's what happens. If he ever hits a wall, he is easy to accept it and move on. He is also very stubborn and has the tendency to always believe that he is right. Though he has lived his life in more quaint area than most, he still very much enjoys socializing and is quick to make a friend. Loneliness was never much of a concern to him as he spent most of his time that way. He is very loyal and is never one to hold a grudge, especially when apologies are in play. However, he has little to no tolerance towards assholes or people who purposely attempt to hurt him or others. If it ever comes to that, he makes sure to keep his distance. Backstory Luke was born to an olive farmer on December 12th and is currently 16 years old. His father ran the olive farm that was built on land he inherited and his mother worked in the local clinic but never handled any important jobs like saving lives. At most her’s was to perform check ups on school kids. The three lived in the city suburbs some distance away from his father’s farm. His quirk first manifested when he was three on a family vacation to his father’s farm where he stumbled upon a windmill that wasn’t moving like he was told they do or how he saw them on television. He almost felt sorry for it and blew to the windmill to make it turn, promptly after which he fainted. Since he lived near the ocean, yacht competitions were fairly common and lots of people would gladly rather win than lose. One team in particular had a decent desire to win and employed his services. The windmill was one thing, but at the age of seven he could blow into the sails of a ship, allowing him to cheat during a sailing competition. He was never caught, but in another attempt to do so, he accidentally froze the sails of a yacht. Ever since, he had avoided sailing since what had occurred shortly afterward ended in disaster. Friends were not of particular abundance where he lived as his family was not quite sold on electronic entertainment. Due to a lack of other hobbies he chose to begin experimenting with his quirk. He’d spend time on the beach blowing away sand, sometimes water, sometimes rock and sometimes whatever algae managed to float onto the shoreline. At the age of 14 he would be able to produce 1 effective blow per minute but after doing so ten times in a row without at least some pause he'd pass out. His little escapades did not go unnoticed however and his father wanted him to make a better future since the mediterranean had little in the way of education facilities and thus sent him off to where his uncle recommended all the way to Japan to attend WA Academy. Naturally, culture shock was imminent. Resources None. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations He is great at hand to hand and acrobatics, his fingers are pretty nimble and knows his way around cheating at cards or things of that nature. Quirk His lungs are modified to allow a much greater intake of air than is regular causing his chest to inflate in a almost cartoonish fashion. Other noteworthy effects are if he inhales water which literally makes him fire it out like a firehose (without too much force behind it or offensive capabilities) and smoke which makes him puff out a cloud of smoke. Both produce a horrid cough and result in him fainting. As of the moment he has no control over what he inhales and cannot choose which of them he breathes out. he is a mutation type that has modified lungs with which he can inhale about 18 liters of air and blow it out at a speed of 32 meters/second. It's force decays with distance and spreading the force over the area in a 30 degree cone. The wind just pushes things and people below a certain weight away. (table) This only counts for objects weighing less then 100kg. If an object weights higher then that the knockback gets lowered to one value lower. (This is per 100kg over the normal maximum. So pushing a 400kg object from 1 meter away would push it 1 meter away.) Doing so with water or smoke incapacitates him after just one use. The first is simple regular wind "western wind" which is most common and requires nothing but inhaling and exhaling regular air. He does so for 3 turns with a 2 turn cooldown. The second is "northern wind" which is cold and freezing requires lots of water in the air. The cold wind has half the knockback of the normal ones but slow people for 25%/50% for the 1/2 consequetive turn they are in it. If they are in it for 3 turns then they are frozen for 1 turn. He does so for 3 turns and has a 4 turn cooldown. The cooldowns are shared. He can only do one or the other and hen the cooldown comes into effect. Example He inhales something and exhales it ... Uh ... yea ... For example if he were fighting against a villain he could inhale regular air and blast the villain back with a decent degree of force. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 1st Year Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Retired